The Benefits of a Two-Timing Boyfriend
by miscalculation
Summary: Arabella isn't happy. The moment she found out her boyfriend was cheating was the moment her emotional barrier shattered and left her in a disastrous mess of emotions. It also doesn't help that Sirius is trying to hit on her while she has snot running down her face. (SiriusOC) (Marauder-era)
1. Chapter 1

I glared in distaste at the intimate teenagers straddling one another. I mean honestly, I get it's Valentines Day but they look like they are about to just go right at it in the library. _Get a fucking room, I don't want to see you fondle each others junk._

I might just be a tad bitter about being single on the most romantic days of the year, but I can't really take back my thoughts considering that even in my right mind, I would never be practically dry humping my boyfriend in public. Not like I really have a choice anyway.

Speaking of boyfriends, I thought shifting my eyes to the couple in the back of the library. There sat my (very new, for the record) ex-boyfriend, George Clarke, and his recent conquest, Vanessa Morris sprawled across his lap while their lips were mangled in a passionate kiss. _Walk away Arabella, remove yourself from the situation._

I exhaled and walked out of the library gripping my studies tight to my chest in annoyance as I strolled through the large hall. Six months we dated and it was just fucking thrown away. _Piece of shit. Piece of fucking cunt. _

I wasn't quite over it, since it only has been two weeks since the break-up. I mean honestly, it just goes to show how much I truly meant to him these past couple of months. _Still doesn't mean you don't miss him._

Finally approaching the Fat Lady, I quickly muttered the Gryffindor password and stepped through the passageway into the common room. It was just as loved up as the library and hallways with many teenagers snuggling and only a few others who were doing their own thing. _Where are the teachers to control this type of bullshit? Aren't they usually sticklers on teenage hormones?_ Rolling my eyes and stepping over a random smiling couple on the floor, I walked up the stairs into my room where Fern, one out of my four roommates, was lying on her stomach on the floor reading.

"This is the only place in school where you will not find a couple nearly having intercourse for all to see." Fern stated almost irritably as I sunk down next to her throwing my books to the ground and scoffing in agreement.

Only taking a short glance away from her book to me, she sighed, "You still feel terrible today, aye?"

I nodded in short confirmation and began to fiddle with the end of my hideous plaid skirt. Today was again another one of those days I'd love nothing more than to sink so low into the earth that no one would have to realize my harsh and bitter reality. A majority of George and I's relationship he had cheated on me. It felt like a thousand knives were permanently sunk into my body, and unfortunately I haven't got used to the pain. It honestly feels like I won't ever.

Although I am a true believer that pain needs to be felt in life, I don't necessarily enjoy it. It's one thing to preach about getting over the asshole that clearly has no respect for me, as my friends all have, but another to face it.

"You already know what I'm going to say, but I'm going to say it again," Tossing her book to the side in a floppy mess and turning to face me, she strictly said, "George is scum. It's fine to allow yourself to be upset because he completely fucked up your relationship with him, just please stop the moping and bitterness 24/7! It isn't good for you and I hate seeing my Arabella this way!" Fern set her mouth in an exaggerated pout and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a form of comforting me. It was the same speech every day, and the thought of her wanting me happy was lovely, but her words peeved me today in a way I can't explain.

Patting her back softly in shy thanks, I slid her arms away and gave her the excuse that I just remembered I needed to go down to the common room to ask Lily a question about the assigned homework given to us earlier today. She nodded and silently went back to reading her book. She, knowing that I obviously just needed some more space, didn't comment on the fact that she knows I'm not that generally invested in homework to ask others about it. _This is why Fern is my favorite._

Now to go down to the lake where I can lay alone and cry my already bloodshot eyes out. _My life is already over and I'm only sixteen._

As I followed the stairs down from my room, I couldn't help but wonder what went wrong in my past relationship to lead me to being single and lonely on Valentines Day._ Why did I get so emotionally invested in George in such a short amount of time? Was it something I did to make him feel smothered or unhappy? _I can't put my finger on what exactly I did wrong, but maybe that's the problem. I internally groaned. _Fuck this goddamn situation, I just want something unbelievably fattening and sweet and to be left alone while I wither in my bed._

I was only a couple of steps away from stepping into the busy open common room when I heard a whirling noise come from the right of my head. Curious, I turned towards the sound just as a fast spinning object slammed hard right between my eyes, forcing my vision to fade to pitch black.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a headache is the worst. But waking up with an insanely harsh migraine and many people talking all at once? A fucking nightmare.<p>

I hissed as I reached up to try and release some stress from my pulsing head. I then felt the tenderness of a nasty bruise make itself known. I blinked my eyes open and began to finally focus on the now individual hushed voice addressing me.

"You feelin' alright, love?" Madam Pomfrey, to my right, offered me a warm smile. I tried to return the welcoming gesture but it ended up forming into a grimace. _Besides drowning in angst I'm alright I guess. _I turned to my left after remembering hearing others in the room only to see Lily Evans and Fern lounging in wooden chairs around my bed with worried expressions struck across their faces. _Uh-_

"Um, what exactly happened? Why am I here?"

Lily crossed her legs and then leaned towards my bed with a deep scowl on her feminine features. "The Marauders thought it would be entertaining to play some american football in the common room whilst everyone is about. James missed the catch from Sirius, and you just happened to have been walking down the stairs at the wrong moment when the ball hit you in the face."

Fern gave me a sheepish grin and held my hand in hers. "Today is not your day, babe."

I gave her a snide smile then flinched as Pomfrey began to dab a freezing type of cream onto my swollen forehead. "This will bring down swelling and eventually make the bruise go away completely by the end of the day. It might sting a bit but don't mind it." She finished softly applying it and beamed down at me, "Feel free to leave whenever you feel well enough dear." And with that she left the large room to ourselves.

I swept my long dark hair behind my shoulders and sat up only for my heavy head to pull me back down. _Okay ow._ I guess the ball hit my head hard because the room is spiraling pretty intensely in front of me. _I just want to leave._ I felt like I could burst into tears.

So I did.

"Oh!" Fern and Lily jumped up in a slight panic at first sight of my tears and helped shuffle me out of the bed and onto my feet.

"The Marauders as twats, Ara, don't you worry about them I'll-" I cut Lily's sentence off with a loud sob and crumbled into her arms, while Fern cradled my side.

"I-It's n-not them, I-It's everything! I-I-I j-just-" I had officially broke down. I suppose I've been saving it for this moment because I don't know what I'd do without Lily and Ferns arms wrapped around me, figuratively and literally holding me up from falling. Not sure yet how I'll repay them for these last couple of weeks and now.

During my current sob-fest, there was a shuffle of feet towards the entrance of the infirmary and an uncomfortable clearing of someones throat.

"Is she alright?" I heard low pitched voice say behind me. We all turned to find James Potter and Sirius Black standing unusually awkward at the doorway.

_Does it look like I'm alright, dip-shit?_

* * *

><p><strong>hiiiiii<strong>

**please don't expect quick updates, it all depends on whats happening and when i will have time to write. **

**anyways i hope you enjoyed! **

**please please please leave me feedback whether you liked it or not as well**

**bye! (-:**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a couple moments of silence besides my labored breathing and an occasion hiccup before someone actually spoke.

"Hey, we kind of wanted to apologize about the whole um," Sirius let out a cough and pointed his index finger at my forehead. James nodded and ruffled his already messy hair. _Nice apology._

Finally getting my tears under control after a couple seconds, I nodded towards them. "Thanks, it's no big deal though, I know it was an accident." I let out a forced laugh to try and ease the situation and shakily asked Fern to grab my shoes at the side of my bed so I could get the hell out of this place.

James and Sirius beat her to it, striding fully in the room and to my bed, grabbing one shoe each. "How about we help you to the common room?" James insisted with a hopeful smile, while Lily shot him a look.

I shook my head about to verbally object when Sirius continued, "C'mon! Think of it as us repaying you for hitting you in the face." He flashed me his teeth in a handsome grin.

"Technically _only you_ hit her in the face, Sirius." Fern responded smartly, crossing her arms.

Slightly clenching his jaw, he dragged his fingers through his wavy hair in exasperation. "Well, if we're going to be _technical_, James missed the pass which caused the ball to hit her. So we're both in the wrong." James shrugged at Sirius' retort and sent me another apologetic look.

"I'm _just_ saying you guys always insist on doing everything in pairs, it's annoying."

I'm not sure exactly how long they continued going back and forth, but it eventually sparked a separate argument with James and Lily as I took a seat in one of the chairs to the side. _Just when I thought I nearly forgot about this disgusting migraine._

I lasted about a minute and half as the voices grew louder every second. _Okay that's it._

"HEY!" I snapped causing the room to fall in a hush. "I don't give a _fuck_ about what happened and who came to apologize or _whatever_ you guys are arguing about, just someone _please take me to my room before I pass out_." I might have seriously whined that last part, but it helped get my point across as Sirius and James, who were still holding my shoes, helped me out of the chair.

I was leaning on Sirius' chest when Fern and Lily opened their mouths to protest and I quickly put my hand up to silent their comments. "It's okay, I'll see you guys later, alright?" Both girls were reluctant but eventually nodded and were nearly out the door before Lily turned around and looked the boys dead in the eye.

"Walk her right to her room, don't do some stupid mischievous prank or take advantage-" Sirius interrupted Lily, "Yeah, yeah. Okay mom, we'll take good care of her, don't you worry." He waved her off.

Lily huffed and quickly shuffled out of the room, Fern not to far behind her in a sour mood as well.

I flicked Sirius' arm as he let out a chuckle due to Lily's irritation. "Stop. She's just worried about me. Don't be an ass."

"Eh, she's just overreacting a bit, when have we ever done anything mischievous, Sirius? Doesn't sound like us at all." James gave Sirius an amused look before he turned to me and offered an arm out for me to grab. I rolled my eyes at his obvious sarcastic comment, I don't think I've ever been around them when they haven't done a ridiculous prank or got into trouble from one of the teachers for doing something completely ridiculous.

Speedily putting my shoes on and taking both their arms, we all slowly started our journey through the massive corridor, where only a couple of students were loitering with their friends on the side. I got a couple of odd looks that I'm just going to assume because of the massive bruise on my forehead that I have had yet to even see. I watched as a younger group of girls pointed to Sirius, then James, then me. _Yes, keep watching as my obvious lovers walk me through the hall. _

They all gave me a glare when I made eye contact with a couple of them sending me unbelievable dirty looks, and hurriedly turned away. _I can't wait for the rumor that me and one half of the M__arauders are shagging to spread. I swear people in this school can be such idiots._

"So Arabella," Sirius said, making me drift away from my thoughts and look at him. "What's up?"

"What exactly had you so upset when we walked in earlier? You were pretty upset, did I hit you that hard?" He looked down at me and gave me a crooked smile while gently squeezing my freezing arm tangled in his warm one tighter.

I shook my head and suddenly felt the wave of sadness hit me full on. George. Feeling overwhelmed, I didn't respond to Sirius immediately which made both the boys stop and study my watery eyes and quivering lip. _This is so awkward, stop looking at me._

They didn't say anything, maybe because they weren't sure how to exactly respond, but they allowed me the time to try to clear my mind and finally speak.

"I- my boyfriend cheated on me." I sniffed, shrugging my shoulders in a casual manner. We all stood in the middle of the hall while others passed us giving us very curious looks. After a nice moment or two we began to sluggishly move again.

"He obviously didn't truly understand how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wonderful girl." Sirius murmured uncharacteristically, nudging my shoulder with his in a playful manner. I nudged him back but didn't respond, although his words made my cheeks a couple tints darker.

The Marauders and I are not strangers what-so-ever. James, who is actually obsessed with anything to do with Lily, including her friends (aka me), has talked to me in a couple of classes we have shared, and sometimes sits with us at lunch, against Lily's demands to leave her and her friends alone. He just doesn't give up. So of course I've talked to Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Of course Sirius has jokingly hit on me. But he's never said something like this to me, so sweet.

I'm officially caught off guard, and I'm not exactly sure why. _He's just saying that to make you feel better jeez, get over yourself!_

The rest of the walk was quiet with an occasional comment from James about the cold weather. Finally going up the many steps and past the Fat Lady, we made it in to the common room where Lily and Fern sat by the fire with their studies spread on every side of them, while they scribbled vigorously on their parchment papers. _Fuck, that reminds me, I still need to do my essay in Herbology. _As if my day couldn't get any worse.

I unhooked my arms from the boys and gave them a small smile. "Thanks you guys, I promise that there are no hard feelings about the incident, so you won't have to be my slaves to get my forgiveness, or something."

James pat my shoulder and winked. "Glad to see you forgive us. Feel better, babe." And started towards Lily, who was scowling at his presence as he sat next to her.

Sirius gave me a smirk and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't mind being your slave you know. Who knows what kind of kinky sex things Arabella Wilder is into. I bet you love to be tided up, hm?" _There's the Sirius I know._

I squinted my eyes at his comment. "You're so perverted, _god_."

Sirius threw his head back as he barked out a laugh, "Now I'm your god? If you say so, love."

"Ugh, _shut up._" I mumbled loud enough so only he could hear, and walked up my staircase to my room where I could still hear Sirius' amusement echo.

It seemed to be contagious because I felt myself smile for the first time in weeks as I fell face forward on my comforter. _He's so annoying._

* * *

><p><strong>it's weird how getting feedback on a story can give you inspiration to write more, so hello here is another chapter lol.<strong>

**shout-out to: FredMischiefmanagedGeorge and SourElf! thank you for reviewing and sharing your thoughts, you influenced me to write another chapter as soon as possible.**

**i hope you liked this chapter! feedback is always wanted, bad or good. **

**p.s. feel free to share ideas or thoughts about the characters/plot! i have an idea on what i want for this story but i still want to hear what your ideas are as well.**

**byeeeee! **


End file.
